moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey/TCM
| aliases = | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = Supporting character | type = Murder victim | gender = Female | base of operations = Texas | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = | died = July, 1969 | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | final appearance = | actor = Diora Baird }} Bailey is a fictional murder victim and a supporting character in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. She is part of the continuity of the remake series and appeared in the 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. She was played by actress Diora Baird. Biography and Bailey.]] Bailey was a young woman who lived in West Texas in the 1960s. In 1969, she was dating a boy named Dean. Dean had received his draft card and was expected to follow his older brother Eric to Vietnam. Unlike the more machismo, confidant Eric, Dean had no desire to go to another country to kill people. Bailey convinced him that he should burn his draft card and the two could run away together. They traveled with Eric and his girlfriend Chrissie across Texas on their way to the recruiting station. They stopped at a motel where Bailey and Dean had sex. She tried enticing him with various bondage techniques, but Dean's mind was preoccupied with the notion of lying and ultimately disappointing his brother. As they continued traveling in Eric's jeep, a group of bikers pulled up behind them and began terrorizing them. They eventually got away from the bikers and stopped at the Cele Community Center in Fuller to get some gas. While the men were outside, Bailey and Chrissie went into the store. She told Chrissie about Dean's intent to not go to Vietnam, and Chrissie encouraged them to do whatever they felt was best. After they left, they were once again harassed by the bikers. This altercation however, resulted in the jeep being overturned after Eric accidentally hit a cow. Bailey was injured in the crash, but what came after proved to be far worse. The town's sheriff was actually a man named Charlie Hewitt, who had operated under the alias Sheriff Hoyt. He pulled Eric, Dean and Bailey from the overturned vehicle (Chrissie had been throw clear of the jeep during the crash). He brought them all back to the Hewitt residence, where each of them were tortured at length by the murderous cannibal family. Bailey was bound to the leg from the kitchen table and forced to watch as other members of the household conducted their bizarre festivities. The Hewitt family matriarch, Luda May dressed Bailey's wounds and tried to clean her up. She told her that they were expecting company for dinner, and people should always look nice for company. That evening, the Hewitts hosted their dinner. Bailey was seated at the table next to Dean, who had been rendered unconscious. Chrissie was bound to a chair at the other end of the table. Eric, by this point, had already been tortured and killed. Bailey was in a severe state of shock by this point and unaware of her surroundings. Chrissie screamed when Charlie showed her how all of Bailey's teeth had been removed. The enormous Thomas Hewitt, also known as Leatherface, came up behind her and slit her throat with a knife. When Dean came to, her was stricken to see his girlfriend's dead eyes staring at him as blood pooled beneath her head. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) Notes & Trivia * * Bailey is the fourth female character shown in the film after Sloane, Luda May Hewitt, and Chrissie. * Bailey is the seventh character to die in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. She is the second of the four main protagonists to die. She is the third female character to die and she is the fourth victim of Thomas Hewitt. * This is Diora Baird's sixth film role. It is her first work in the horror genre. * Actress Diora Baird is also known for playing a character named Nadine, who appeared in the 2009 horror/comedy spoof Stan Helsing. See also External Links * * Bailey at the TCM Wiki References Category:Expanded pages